Son Goku
Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) also known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto) is a character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is the star of the Dragon Ball franchise. Goku possesses superhuman speed and power, as well as the ability to fire a Kamehameha blast from his hands. Character description Goku was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named "Tanton", a fictional protagonist who appeared in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. Goku is usually recognized by his uniquely styled hair, which never changes its length throughout the series except when in his Super Saiyan forms, in which his hair changes color and length based on the level he ascends to. Another recognizable trait from Goku are his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. His attitude is know to be cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him In Super Smash Flash 2 Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2, first appearing in the trailer turning into his Super Sayia-Jin form and using Kamehameha. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Sends an energy pulse with his right hand. *Standard Attack 2: Sends an energy pulse with his left hand. *Standard Attack 3: Punch *Infinite Standard Combo: Rapid kicks. *Downward Tilt: Low Kick. *Downward Smash: Releases energy around him. *Forward Tilt: Haymaker. *Forward Smash: Releases a burst of energy in front of him. *Upward Tilt: Flip Kick. *Upward Smash: Same as up tilt. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Double Spin Kick. *Forward Aerial: Hammer Fist. *Backward Aerial: 360-degree Spin Kick. *Upward Aerial: Flip Kick. *Downward Aerial: Dashes forward at an angle. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. *Forward Throw: Same as Forward Smash *Backward Throw: Same as Back Aerial *Upward Throw: Same as Up Smash *Downward Throw: Hammers opponent onto the ground. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes down of the Flying Nimbus and jumps off, while releasing energy around him. *Taunt: Warms up. *Revival platform: jump off nimbus *Wins: Jumps happily. *Loses: Slumps down onto the floor. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery GokuD1.gif|Goku about to launch a Kamehameha. GokuD2.gif|Goku and Lloyd using their taunts. GokuD3.gif|Goku kicking Naruto. GokuD4.gif|Goku jumping at Ichigo. External links *Goku's Animation Archive. *Goku's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Non-Nintendo Characters Category:Manga/Anime Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Dragon Ball universe